Vamangel
by Naoblue1231
Summary: StoryPostponedOrCancelledForNowAtLeast The daughter of a vampire lord and a fallen angle, her parents killed by the opposing forces in a heavenhell war, what will she do? shoujoai, mabye yuri in later chapters. This is original, jst so u kno
1. Paradise Lost

Disclaimer: If this corresponds with another story our contains anything from another story or movie, i assure you I don't own it. Everything else is mine, all mine! Bwahahaha...ha...sorry.

This first chapter is a bio and the starting of Nina's story, so basically, its a prolouge. This is my second official post ever, but my first was lost in a raid on Shoujo-ai Heavens site. T.T(Which actually might be better, I wasn't planning on continueing it)

So any way, here it is.

Chapter one 'Paradise Lost'

There is a girl named Nina. She has a single blue eye and a red eye, a single canine/fang, is 5'1", and around 110 lbs. Nina has a petite, child-like body, usually wearing a white linen robe, with a black cloak covering her two angel like wings, one white and one black, her hair is snow white and falls to her waist.(This is all after the spell on her is removed.)

Her father was supposedally a vampire lord, who came across a fallen angel. At first there was resentment between the two, until a siege and Nina's father saving a entire town, then Nina's mother began to fall in love with the compassionate side of the vampire. After Nina was born a power war started between the dark forces and the light once again,after a thirty year truce, leaving the neutral powers, such as Nina's, in a constant alert of raids and attacks. No one could get past the outer walls of the neutral state, know as Izalad. This worried both sides of the war believing that the other would recruit Izalad, tipping the power favou to the opposition. Nina's parents, fearing for there daughter, sent out their most trusted warrior, Emand, with Nina into hidding until the war blew over or the Izalad could convice the warring factions that they wouldn't interfere.

That day never came soon enough. Both, the light, Heaven, and the dark, Hell, sides laid siege to the Izalad, crushing the walls from two fronts. The Izalad people were quickly crushed or murdered by the warring factions, killing all that crossed their path, including both of Nina's parents, who were the last to fall taking many warriors with them. In fact after that battle both sides had to withdraw from the war zone that used to be called Nina's home, Izalad, and had to replenish their troops, stalling the war for many weeks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nina grew up in a small town, with no knowledge of her parents and their tragic demise, only that her godfather, Emand, would avoid talking of her parents and what happend to them, only saying "I'll tell you when your ready to hear what I have to say." Nina never thought much of it though, always busy playing in the rose field in the garden of their large home. When people would come to visit the duo they would be dumbfounded when the little white-haired girl would start whispering to the roses, and even more dumbfounded when the roses seem to sway back and forth, as if laughing, like they actually understood what Nina was saying. Nina never had any friends for three simple reasons, One, she never got out of her garden that much, only when Emand would go to the market, or if the roses didn't want her company, which was rare. Two, many of the mothers would forbid their children from playing with the 'white haired' girl, who was rumored to be an enchantress, for the fact that when she was spotted humming to herself, many animals would come and lie near her, even the predators would calm and the happy melody she'd hum to herself(hinthappy melodyhint)and three, her guardian, was large, battled scared, and very intimidating, despite the gentle nature he had around Nina.

Soon after Nina was safely harbored in the town the powers relized that a single person left with a baby. The powers, feared that this was the child of the two most powerful fighters of Izalad, one being a vampire, and the other being a fallen angel. Two opposites such as these coming together had never happened, so a child could be a powerful tool or a dangerous foe in the eyes of both of the Heaven and Hell's eyes, so both sent out agents, secretly, to either find and kill or recruit the child.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twelve years later, at the age of fourteen, Nina had fully grown, into a body of what many would mistake for the a nine or ten year-old.

One day a large hooded figure came to the small secluded town, and asked around for 'The Demon Child.' The villagers had no clue what the figure was talking about, for Nina's true form had never been seen by the villagers, but one fearfully suggested the white-haired girl, Nina. The figure followed the directions to Nina's home, which was easy to find for it had the largest flowerfield in the entire village.

"Yesss, it is here, she is here! I can feel the energy pulsating in her region, such power! Even this far away I can feel it!" The figure said, in a raspy voice. It continued to the source, to find the full extent of the power, before reporting to its master. Upon entering the grounds the figure could feel the all of the child's power, almost overwhelming it.

"So much power and it is even raw, and untrained! Master will be pleased! With this kind of power it will be evening more amazing ally when we convert the chi-"

The figure never finished its monolouge, for it was cleaved in half by a large axe, which belonged to an even larger man, with many scars covering his arms and face. The man stood at full height 6'11" and slung his axe on his back.

"Today is not the day we will be found, not before I give Nina her parents message." Emand procceded to dispose of the dead demon. 'Though I'm suprised it took this long to find us, even someone as aura illiterate as I could feel her power, even if she doesn't realize its there.'

Nina meanwhile was in her garden tending to her roses, which were unnaturally flourishing, even if she spent every day feeding and watering them, with care a mother would a child.

"I feel something wrong, like theirs a taint in the air that wasn't their before. Do you feel it also?" The white-haired girl asked, to what onlookers would say nothing, but she was really talking to her roses. The roses seemed to vibrate back and forth, shuddering it would appear.

"I see, you feel it too." Nina giggled slightly, and continued "I'm sure its nothing, with Emand around we shouldn't worry."

Nina continue to tend to her roses, humming to herself, when she felt it. It was that of a fire being put out abruptly, quickly and leaving a small void. Part of Nina hated this feeling, the other part seemed to like, mabye even...enjoy, the feeling. Nina, worried, shook off the feeling, and headed for the entrance to the house, where she felt the disturbance. When she got there she didn't find what she was expecting. She found her godfather, Emand, standing over a dead corpse of a cloaked figure, chopped in half.

"Emand? What happened? Did you do this?" Seeing the lifeless body, part of Nina was horrified and disgusted, but another part, one she barely recongised as her own was...reveling in it almost wishing that she was their to fully experince the kill. 'What is wrong with me?'

"I see your powers are quickly developing, the spell is already diminishing, good our time is short. When this spy doesn't report in, whichever side he was on will be curious. Nina it is time to tell you of your parents." Emand calmly walked into their small home, most of the place in the garden, and Nina stunned followed. 'My time is short, if her powers are growing as they expect they are, I must act quickly.'

---------------------------------------------------------

That was chapter one, mostly a prolouge more than anything. I'm not very good at planning hidden things into stories, but I can't stand PWPs so I end up creating full on stories in my head a lot.

I revised it so it isn't as reaveling in the begining.


	2. Starting the Routine

Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1

I started this right after I posted chapter 1, so I'm not sure how long it will take me to finish.

_Chapter 2 'Starting the Routine'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Say what now?" Nina cried out in disbelief "You're saying my parents were immortals? Immortals on opposite ends of a war? That is just a little hard to believe. This isn't another prank, like when you stole Mr. Gerald's smoking pipe and hid it, all because he called you old?" Nina tried to reason

"Nina listen to me, if this was a prank why would their be a dead demon body outside right now? Why is it that the flowers grow so well around here? Not just the flowers but everything within your territory is thriving. This is because of your mothers side of you. Whenever you sing to yourself animals and people seem to showup just to listen to you sing, why? Because you were hypnotizing them, even if you didn't realize it." Emand wasn't giving in, he had to convice the young demi that what he was saying was true.

"Emand, I don't know if I can believe it. My parents died, protecting what they loved, only because others feared they're power, that's horrible. Emand why was that demon here? What was it after if my parents...my land has already been destroyed?" Nina asked on the verge of tears after the amazing revalation handed to her.

'This is the hardest part,' Emand thought 'Telling her what she must do, because of some idiots.'

"Nina, Princess. We must run, I will train you as well as I can, but my biggest priority is getting you to Alberna, the Mage City. We must leave immeditally, before the demon's masters realize it hasn't reported in. Only get what you can carry, clothes, mementos, things like that." Emand finished his message and started packing supplies hidden throughout the house, carefully setting one long, slim package to the side.

'Princess? Of what. My home was destroyed' Nina thought darkly. Nina went to her room and began to pack away various clothes and other items, like the hairbrush that Emand said was her mothers, and the a few rings that were her fathers, into a leather pack that Emand had given her.

Nina, lastly put on the necklace that was from both her parents, it was a silver colored chain, but Emand said that wasn't what it was made of, and held a heart-shaped pendant that Nina had been unable to open.

Before going back to Emand, Nina headed for her garden. Nina entered her safe haven and kneeled in the center of her flowers.

"I'm going on a trip, I don't now when I'll be back." The plants seem to droop, "I hope you all will be okay. I just came to say goodbye and that I hope to be back soon." The plants started to move back and forth, Nina got the message as 'Don't worry, we'll be fine' Nina nodded, tears in her eyes. Nina stood up, wiped her eyes and went back into the house. Emand was waiting there, a large pack on his shoulder, and a cloth wrapped object in his arms.

"This was a gift I was to give you if trouble arose. I will teach you how to use it later, for now just get used to carrying it." Emand unwrapped the object, revealing a thin rapier and shealth "Your father had it made before I left, it is made for parrying to avoid your target and find a opening. It won't ever break and it will slice through anything with ease, once you know how to use it, that is." Emand handed Nina the blade and it's shealth.

"Thank you" Nina futher examined the sword "Its beautiful" Nina said in awe. It's handle fitted her small hand perfectly, and was very light, easy to use. The hilt was decorated with various gems, made to enhance the power of the blade and give it a stylish look as well. The blade itself was long and thin, its color a light blue. The rapier's shealth was also decorated with gems, strong enough to take a full blow, and light enough not to be a hassle to carry. It, too, was light blue.

"We really need to be going." Nina nodded, shealthed the blade, and strapped it to her side. Picking up her pack, Nina followed Emand out the door.

'I think I'll call it Oscuriluz (1).Thats a fitting name.' Nina admired the sword at her side, trying, if only for a short time, to forget all that has happened in that day.

---------------------------------------------------------

Later, about 15 miles from the village, darkness was coming and the duo had set up camp. Emand was sharpening his axe with a whetstone he had packed, and Nina was poking at the fire with a makeshift walking stick.

"We made good time, considering the short time we have traveled, but we'll have to double time it for awhile, in case the Darkies(I know its stupid, but i don't know what to really call them) catch on." Nina nodded and they both fell into silence, only the sound of Emand sharpening his axe and the many insects chirpping around them interupted the akward silence.

"Emand, what is it we're looking for in Aberna? Why do we need to go there?" Nina spoke wanting to find out more about their destination, also trying to end the akward silence between the two. Emand just continued to sharpen his axe, not looking up or showing any sign he heard Nina.

"We're looking for a woman," Emand finally said, "she is old and said to be crazy, but she is the best person at teaching both white and black magic from." Emand just looked down and continued to sharpen his axe, more of a nervous habit then the blade actually needing sharpened.

Nina was amazed, 'Real magic?'

"Why do you want to know how to use magic?" Nina asked, totally oblivious to his meaning.

"Princess, I'm not the one learning magic, you are. Your mother, the queen, requested that I find someone to teach you magic to defend yourself." Emand was worried about Nina's reaction, if she didn't learn magic things would get complicated.

"Really? Actual magic? That's amazing!" Nina was very giddy, if she knew magic she could protect those in need and help people.

_Or crush those who oppose you._

_What was that? Who are you?_

Nina's head shot up and looked around for the voice.

_Why I'm you princess. Your darker half._

_What do you mean darker half?_

Nina asked the voice.

_You'll find out in time my princess._

"What?" Nina was so shocked that she didn't realize she spoke aloud 'What does...well it sounded like a girl so, she mean by 'my princess.' Who was that? Better yet we're did she come from?'

"Princess are you well?" Emand asked at her sudden outburst.

"What? Oh, Emand. I'm fine. Don't worry." Nina was panting slightly, still in slight shock of what just occured.

"If your sure, then here. Its time to start your training. We'll start with the basics." Emand handed Nina a wooden sword, seeing as how the actual thing would create unsightly scars and gashes.

"What? But I don't know how to use a sword."

"Thats the point princess, I'll be teaching you how to use it." Emand didn't laugh, but his smirk showed he really wanted to.

"A-alright, if I need to." Nina shakily took the play sword and held it at her side.

"Good. Now we'll start with your stance."

----------------------------------------------------

(1) Spanish words Oscuridad, which means Darkness, and Luz, which means light.

Okay, that was tough and excuse me for any grammer mistakes, like I said I'm new.

What is this darker side of Nina, Who is the woman that the duo are headed to meet, and what of the forces that are trailing. Will Nina's training go well or will she be a complete failure? Find out in chapter 3 'Darkness Strikes'


	3. Darkness Strikes

Disclaimer: do i even need to say it?

Haven't had many hits so far so I'm going to speed it up a bit.

_Chapter 3 'Darkness Strikes'_

Nina and Emand had been travling for two weeks now, with a three day hike until they reached Alberna. They traveled every day, talking of Nina's parents, or at least what Emand knew of them. From what Nina had heard they were great people, plain and simple, and didn't deserve the fate dealt to them. Emand thought it was strange that no scouts had ran into them as of yet, but didn't voice this to Nina, she had enough on her mind. More so, than he would of thought.

'That voice hasn't come back, but I don't know how I feel about it. At first I was scared and didn't really aknowlegde it, but know I kind of wish it was there, so I can voice my thoughts to it without worrying Emand.' The fact that training was tough also pointed Nina away from really talking heart to heart with Emand. When in training fights Emand didn't even attempt to hold anything back, the bruises and welts all over Nina's left arm was prove of that. Despite that, or mabye even because of it, Nina was advancing very well in sword skills. She had the basic stance and even a few defensive ones down and could succesfully parry and return Emands attacks, not that her efforts really seemed to injure the large man.

Two days away from Alberna, Nina was in a bit of trouble. She awoke after her training with her guardian like usual, only to find she was alone and most of what was left with the supplies had disappeared. Nina wouldn't have been too worried if not for one detail.

Emand's axe was left discarded. Covered in blood.

Nina did the only thing she could think of at the time. She paniced.

"Oh no, what do I do? I should continue on, like Emand would've wanted but I can't just leave. What if he's still near?" Nina calmed down, then decided to look around the immediate area. Just to be safe she pulled Oscuriluz out of it's shealth.

'Just in case.'

After a quick look around, Nina found a trail of blood leading out of the camp and followed it. After many yards Nina had to climb through some thicket and stumbled upon a sight she could never prepare herself for.

Emand was lieing face down, an arrow sticking out of his back. The worst part was he was still breathing, it was bad because while he was still alive, there would be no way to save him. Nina didn't know any way to heal him yet and Alberna was still a good two days hike away.

Nina gasped after recovering from her shock and ran up to Emand.

"Emand! What happened? How did you get shot? Are you going to be okay?" Emand looked up to Nina weakly.

"I-I heardcoughsomething outside of camp and went tocoughinvestigate. They snuck up on mecough Luckily it was just bandits so they were easy to deal with, but when I finished them I was shotcoughcough I tried to follow them, but they got away. I think they posioned the arrow, because when I went to leave I felt dizzy and passed outcough" Emand related the story to Nina, despite her attempts to make him stop talking to save his energy.

"Emand, your going to be okay, just stop talking and I'll get you back to camp." Nina tried to make her godfather stand up, but do to his size, she couldn't.

"No princess, I think this is where I have to say goodbye. Before I go I must tell you, go to Alberna and find a woman named Yana. Tell her that I sent you and that you want to learn magic. You musn't stop until you arrive, I won't be there to protect you, but remeber I will always be in your heart." With a final fit of coughs Emand's eyes glazed over, his body went limp, and he stopped breathing.

"Emand? Emand. Emand don't leave! Your all I have left, mother, father, my home, and now you? What else will they take from me?" Nina sobbed over the dead form of her godfather.

In the back of her mind, a place she didn't often notice, was a burning fury.

_Don't worry princess, I will personally destroy the one's who did this to you, I promise._

Nina had buried Emand's body, and was saying her final farewells.

'I will do as you ask, but I will also find who it was that did this to you, and when I do they will wish they had never been born.'

Nina packed what was left of the supplies, along with her belongings and made a nonstop course to Alberna, The Mage City.

'Yana, huh? I hope she won't be hard to find.'

------------------------------------------------------

End chapter 3

Well Emand was killed, but by whom? And for what reason?

Has the darker side of Nina finally shown through, or was it just her rage overwhelming her?

More answers(mabye) and more questions(most likely) in Chapter 4 ''The Message, Master, and Partner'

R&R pls.


	4. The Message, The Master, The Apprenitce

Chapter 4 'The Message, Master, and Partner'

"For you? It would be 10 gold a night, miss."

"Really? Thank you. Here you go." Nina paid with some of the money stashed in pack.

"Thank you, your room is upstairs, second room on the right. Good night, miss." The Inn Keeper did I slight bow then went back to his paperwork. Nina nodded and headed upstairs, into the second room on the right like she was instructed to. The room was small, only enough room for a bed, closet, and some spare space to stick any other belongings you may have. There wasn't any bathrooms in the rooms, but there was one downstairs so that wasn't a problem.

'It's small and pretty cheap, but I only need it til' morning. Might as well go to sleep.'

Nina had arrived in Alberna just after dusk, so finding Yana would be diffucult. So she made up her mind to go to the nearest inn and sleep, and get a fresh start first thing in the morning. After a quick look around, Nina found a inn called 'Arittelles Cots' and got a room.

Despite traveling non-stop for the last two and a half days, Nina didn't feel as tired as she thought she should. Nina ignored it for now and streched, and noticed a sharp pain in her back. It wasn't the first time she had this happen, but this hurt more than it did before. Also her left eye felt really itchy, but as quickly as it came it stopped. Nina checked herself, noticing nothing wrong went to shrugged it off as something else she'd have to do tomorrow.

Suddenly Nina felt very tired, more than she had a minute ago. Nina stumbled over to the bed and fell onto it, falling alseep almost imedeately.

----------------------------------------------------

_Nina...Princess...can you...me_

That voice...It can't be...

"Emand? Is that you?"

Nina was in a vast plain of darkness, and suddenally the darkness broke, revealing the transparent figure of Emand.

_Princess I've found you. My time is short, I have one more message for you, but first I wish you to know it is good to see you one last time before i move on._

"Emand, do you have to leave? I don't want to be alone, you're the only family I have left."

_I know princess, but my time is over. Don't worry though we'll meet again, sooner or later, later I would hope, but now I have to tell you one last thing before my time is up._

Not giving Nina time to say anything, Emand continued.

_With my death the spell that hid your idenity was broken. I don't know the specifics, but I remember something about I being the channel of the illusion spell. It was engraved into my back, which was why I was always carefull around you. With the spell gone your more darker traits will aslo be freed, it may not seem as if it's you, but you must accept that this is the real you, just don't let it drive you to hate or resent this side of you. It in itself is its own person. Your apperance will also change, but don't worry people see enough demons and angels that they won't really care. That is all, find Yana learn to defend yourself, just be safe. I will see you again, and don't worry, I'll tell your parents that you love them._

"Emand...Thank you. Goodbye, I love you." If Nina had been in her body she would be shocked, confused, sad, anxious, and crying, but that would come later.

_Goodbye, princess, I love you as well._

-----------------------------------------------

When Nina awoke, she was in a daze. She remembered everything from the dream, and she wasn't sure if it was real. Looking outside Nina saw it was after dawn, mabye around noon. Not bothering to change, Nina grabbed some money from her pack, and rushed out locking the door behind her.

Coming downstairs, Nina didn't see anyone, so she decided that her search would have to begin outside. Being in the town at day, Nina had the chance to see how big the town was. From what she could see, Alberna was only about twice as big as her own town, Cestend(Did I forget that earlier?) Right in, what looked like, the center of town was a very large tower, no secondary towers attached, just one fifteen story tower.

'I guess I'll head that way.' Nina started towards the large structure, not running into anyone and it was begining to creep her out.

'I know there's people here, I can...smell? Yes I can smell and fell them, but they're scared of something, and I don't think it's directed toward me.' Nina picked up her pace, feeling a foreboding from the tower.

Upon entering the clearing where the tower was, the town center Nina guessed, she saw a person standing there, yelling up at the tower.

"...damn beast! Come down and fight me, or open the gates so I can come and kill you in your own domain." It was an elderly lady, she had grey hair wrapped in a bun, and was yelling in a voice that betrayed her age.

'Is this Yana?' The woman was speaking again, this time quieter, to what seemed like a squirel. The squirel suddenly changed forms, from a small rodent to that of a young woman. Nina let out a stiffled gasp, alerting the two to her presence. The two were staring over at Nina and Nina in turn stared back. The shape-shifter girl has brown hair, and green eyes. She was about a foot taller than Nina, and was wearing a green robe.

"Master, do you feel that?" The girl looked inquisitively to her 'master'

"Yes Alita(Battle Angel reference, it was on my desk so it was all I could think up) I do, this one has almost as much potiential as you. You, girl, whats your name?" The old women turned her gaze to Nina in a no-nonsense manner.

"M-me? My names Nina, Nina Histas. Are you Yana?" Nina asked hopefully.

"Well Nina, yes I am Yana the Sage, but we'll talk more later, come here," Nina approached the duo being looked upon by the cold glare of Yana and the curious one of Alita, "I have a little test for you, if you do it I'll teach you magic if you want. That is why you came right? To learn magic." Nina was a bit taken aback, a test? and she hadn't even said that she wanted to be trained, but this old woman knew.

"Well? Is it?" Yana asked impatiently.

"Y-yes it is. My godfather, Emand, told me that you'd teach me magic." Nina asked a bit bolder.

"You know Emand? I mean, never mind, I'm going to break down this door, when I do I want you and Alita to go in and stop the beast at the top of the tower any way you see fit. If you succeed, I will train you to use magic. Deal?" Yana asked, raising a eyebrow.

"O-okay." Nina nodded her.

"Stand back, this will be loud." Yana moved forward, Nina and Alita moving back, and stood in an open postion, legs spread palms open and out. Yana took a breath in, then released it. Nina could feel the energy begin to bubble and form around the Sage, as Yana began to mutter incantations under breath. A red ball formed, red light filling the area, dim at first, then quickly grew brighter until Nina and Alita both had to look away. A loud explosion sounded, followed by another flash of light, then the red light began to fade. When the smoke cleared there was a giant hole in the four ton doors, more than large enough for Alita and Nina to get through. Yana stood, panting and sweating slightly. She relaxed her musles, then dusted herself off.

"Alita, I want you to accompany Nina, don't help her directly, just make sure she doesn't get too banged up. I will be at home when your finished." With that Yana stood and walked offf before anyone could say anymore.

"She seems really confident that we'll beat this guy." Nina commented to Alita, who was still looking at her curiously.

"Yeah, she's like that." Alita looked at Nina a few more seconds then finally commented "How do I get eyes like that? What spell did you use?" Nina just looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how do you get two different eyes like that? One is blue," Alita pointed to the right eye "and one is red." Alita finished pointing to the left eye.

"What?" Nina looked around desperately for a reflective surface, and spotted a small water fountain.

Nina ran over to the fountain, and sure enough her eyes were a sky blue, and a fire red. Also she had a fangs suddenly growing in on the left side of her mouth. Thats when it happened, the pain in her back came back, but this time it felt ten fold to last. Nina dropped into a fetal postion, writhing, and would be screaming if she could find her voice. Tears of pain were streaming down her face when the pain stopped. Gasping heavily, Nina dragged herself up, and looking again in the fountain she saw that she had two feathery wings, her right one a pure white color, her left almost pitch black. Fully standing up, Nina began to register this through her mind.

'Is what Emand meant by changing? Well he doesn't need to worry, this feels almost...natural. I didn't notice before but it felt off, like I was missing a part of me. I guess I was.'

"Woah, cool! These are real, no magic used to change it." Alita was up still with her curious look and started rubbing Nina's wings. The feeling was strange to Nina, it felt really good, but she didn't even really know Alita.

"Please stop...they're really sensitive." Nina got out weakly, though really she didn't want Alita to stop her ministrations on her new senisitive wings.

"Well thats just a reason not to stop, isn't it?" Alita continued to expertly massage Nina's wings and the joints inbetween her shoulder blade and spinal column. Nina really thought she should stop Alita, but couldn't bring herself to do anything.

'Mabye having wings isn't such a bad thing after all.' Nina mused to herself, before losing all thought once again.

Even Alita was enjoying herself, 'Her wings are really soft and feel very nice to touch, she is very beatiful as well.' Alita's hand found it's way to Nina's hair and she started stroking her fingers through it 'Even her hairs soft, and it's white color is so pretty, better than Yana's grey anyway.'

Alita started to let her hands roam when she realised what she was doing 'Think fast, think fast, I know!'

"Well everything seems to be fine with your wings. Enjoy them, and floss them once a week, they're the only ones you'll get. I'm just kidding." Alita started nervously laughing 'Real smooth, Alita.' Nina was still recovering from the intense feeling of her wings being so delicately rubbed that she really didn't care about the bad joke. She had thought, and part of her hoped, that Alita would keep going, not that she was really sure to what.

"Thanks, we should really get to that beast guy now."

"Your right, let's go!" 'Anything to change the topic.' "Oh and it's beast 'girl' not guy." 'I wonder if she'll let me do it again?'

------------------------------------------------

4:30 in the morning, I'm bushed, spelling mistakes I probaly didn't notice. How will the rest of the world react to Nina, what does Nina think about the little massage that almost turned more? What about this mysterious beast girl, what will happen to her? Find out, some of these things, and more in Chapter 5'The Angel, the Witch, and the Beast'

R&R, or a least rate pls.


	5. First Floor

Chapie 5 coming at you, I'm not very good at noticing if I miss something, so if you see something I miss please tell me at Any names I use might be from somewhere else, if it is, it isn't mine and I get no money off of this

Chapter 5 'First Floor'

"So Alita, how do we reach this person? Oh, and when we do, want am I supposed to do exactly?" Nina and Alita right outside the large tower, which Alita explained was simply called the 'Alberna Tower' because it was the first building in the town. A resident of the forest to the south of town, a female beast-human, had entered town and hid in the top of the tower. No one knew how the beast had got up there, only that it was a taboo for anyone to enter without the consent of the high priests. It aslo seemed that the guardians of the tower were acting up, attacking any of the people who entered to confront the girl.

"The tower has five basic floors, each seperated by hundreds of stairs, we just need to climb to the top. The catch is, with all the creatures in the tower acting up, we'll have to fight our way through. What we do with the beast once we reach the top is, as master said, totally up to you. But I'd hold any judgements until we reach the top, we don't even know why she's up there." Alita was perky, it wasn't much she got to talk to other people, besides her master, and this one was really interesting. She held the powers that could rival even her masters, though it didn't seemed she knew this. Also, Alita thought of how soft Nina's wings and hair was 'Not now!' Alita chided herself, 'But later, mabye I can sneak a feel...Urgh! I sound like a horny pervert!'

"So, fight our way up, assess the situation, and go from there?" Nina asked making sure that it was really simple, snapping Alita out of her reverie.

"What? Oh yeah, thats all, but first I'll teach you a few simple spells." Alita pulled back the sleeves of her robe to start her spell casting.

"Wait won't Yana be angry with you for teaching me without her consent?" Nina asked cautiously, even though she would want nothing more than to learn some magic.

"Probally, but I won't be helping directly. Plus, I won't teach you anything complex, just a couple of healing spells and a few elemental spells." Alita clearified.

"Okay! If your willing to teach me, I'm willing to learn." Nina exclaim excitedly

"Right, now start with finding your center, look for your magic reserves."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, Nina had mastered using a low level cure and esuna spell. She was also well on her way to master the fire, lightning, water, and ice spells.(I mostly know the RPG magic, so I'm not good on stuff like the black magic thats less rpg and more actual paranormal) Nina just finished casting a fire spell for the second time successfully.

'She uses white magic with her right arm, and black with her left' Alita noted 'I'll have to tell master that.'

"Yay! I did it!" Nina was jumping around in glee, her wings her fluttering in excitement as well. She was on her way to learning magic, just like Emand and her mother wanted. 'But what will I use it for?' Nina found herself thinking, but didn't let it get her too far down off her current high 'I'll do whatever I want with it, so there consience.'

"Good job, you progressed really fast. Now let's do this, the faster we do this, the faster I can see your training unfold." Alita, in truth, just wanted to make Nina her training partner, though she really did want to see how far Nina could advance. Nina stopped jumping around, but still wore a heart melting smile.

"Thanks, I think I'm ready." Nina pulled out her rapier, holding it in a ready postion. The plan was that Alita would stay a bit behind Nina, to watch her and make sure nothing life threatening happened, but otherwise just to observe.

"Let's go!"

Nina cautiously, entered the first of the five floors, Alita close behind, but far enough not to interfere. It seemed quiet and empty, no enemies were visible. After a few seconds of no activity, Nina dropped her guard.

"I guess the first one is a freebie?" Nina commented, then like a flash, they were standing in front of a wall of some, thirty smelly, ugly, green goblins. "Guess not." The largest and ugliest of them all stepped forward and spoke in a voice that showed he had to think of what his words were.

"Boss, say people no pass. Boss say if people pass we be punished. Boss say Boss can't be inter-inter...bothered. So can't let pass." The leader hit his large club to his fist to prove his point. Nina was about to speak but the full extent of the Goblin's stench attacked her, sending her reeling for a few seconds, so Alita spoke instead, being father away.

"We have to get pass to get to your boss, we have to speak to her so-" Alita stopped at the look on the wall of goblin's faces, they seemed insulted. The leader spoke again, this time harsh and filled with fury.

"Boss no be girl, Goblin's no follow female leader! You ins-insu...you die!" Nina, by now, had recovered and blocked out the scent. The goblins charged, rather clumisly, and in no particular formation. Nina put herself into a defensive stance, while Alita hopped out of range, charging a couple protect spells on Nina and herself. 'Now to see how she does, not that this is a hard enemy, just right for a trainee.' Alita mused while preparing to heal if necessary.

Nina remebered everything that Emand taught her about fighting agaisnt a group, 1) Don't concentrate on one enemy 2) Never move forward, unless for a good reason, let them come to you 3) Only use magic as a last resort 4) Watch your back, or hopefully have someone you trust watching it. Running through the list, she checked off each, she knew number one and two, number three wasn't that much of a problem, and number four, well she felt she could trust Alita, but would be carefull any way.

The first two goblins reached Nina, both striking at the same time. Nina stood there and parried one blow directly into the other, causing both to miss, all with relative ease. They both looked dumber than before, looking at eachother in shock, then one pushed the other to swing his club again. Nina kept blocking and parrying, barely even having to move. 'Why isn't she attacking? She only blocks.' Alita thought, once she had realised the goblins had all but forgot her. Nina continued to block, losing no ground, but not making any advances. 'This is ridiculous if she doesn't do anything she might slip up, I'm going to help.'

But before Alita could do anything, a goblin fell, but it wasn't by, Nina, not directly at least. Nina's latest parry sent the leading goblin's blow straight to one of his lackie's necks, killing it. The other goblins, noticing started attacking each other, not knowing which one killed the goblin only that it might happen to them. Once they were all attacking each other, Nina was suddenally by Alita's side.

"That worked perfectly." Nina was smiling brightly, and was barely sweating. Alita was stunned, one second Nina was fighting intently and with what looked like a few problems, the next she was standing beside Alita with her enemies fight themselves.

"W-Wha-you-how..." Alita composed herself then spoke again "Why didn't you attack? Was that whole thing to get them to fight each other?"

"Yep. I knew that if I fought them they might sneak up on me, so I thought, 'Why not have them fight each other, then finish whats left?' Sure I could've fought them meself, but this is so much funnier to watch." Nina laughed lightly to herself at the fact that only two goblins were left, the leader, and a lacky.

"What happen? Where girl go?" Alita had a feeling that the thing would've droned on with more questions, but his air was cut off by a long thick blade coming out of his neck. Alita looked to her right and saw Nina was gone again, and then looked back around to see that Nina was up on the monsters back, sticking her sword through it's neck. 'I didn't even see her move, she's amazing!' As soon as Nina had put both feet back on the ground she disappeared again, this time the other goblin's torso and legs were seperated. Nina looked down to her arm, seeing the blood there, and felt disgust take over her. 'Such an awful smell!'

"Nina? Are you okay?" Alita finally managed to snap out of her thoughts and came closer to the angel/vampiress.(Will now be refered to as vamgle)

"I feel strange, not bad, just strange." Nina looked up to Alita and smiled reassuringly.

"How so?" Alita asked, not as shocked at what just happened any more.

"Well, for starters, when I was fighting the goblins, they felt like they were moving in slow motion, and even when I couldn't see the attack, I could tell it was coming. Mabye that spell did more than suppress my darker side, I think it held back my real power as well." Nina seemed to examine her surroundings "I can see sharper colors and in a further distance, I can smell the blood here and its almost overpowering stench, and I can hear the girl thats talking to herself about disobeying her mother, which you had better head off before she gets freaked out." Alita was stunned again 'Amazing, she seems to have all the strengths of a vampire and a angel, but none of the weakness, as far as I can tell. Oh right the girl.'

Alita headed outside and sure enough there was an six maby seven year old girl nervously looking between the tower, and a bunch of kids egging her on. 'Must be a dare.' Alita mused. Alita shooed off the girl and gave a 'do-that-again-and-I'll-beat-you-so-bad-you-won't-be-able-to-sit' look that her mom would give her when she got into trouble. Alita went back into the tower to find Nina bursting out with laughter.

"What?" Alita asked, slightly peeved. Nina stopped laughing, enough to speak.

"Oh nothing, just whatever you did caused two of the kids to pee themselves. Wow Alita, you must be pretty scary." Then Nina started laughing really loudly again.

"Very funny, I'm going ahead." Alita huffed then headed to the doors leading to the staircase up. Nina tried to stop laughing but couldn't. When she failed twice she yelled ahead to Alita,

"Don't be mad, its just funny. Alitaaa, please wait up!" Nina ran to catch up.

-----------------------------------------------------

Well, keen sense of hearing, smell, and sight. With enhanced reflexes and strength. Nice additions, but will there be more? Thats for me to think up and you to find out in chapter six, I'm not saying the name because I always change it. Stay tuned.

R&R PLS


End file.
